


First Kiss

by happywife416



Series: Wrighting the Commonwealth [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Belle's First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

"Piper" Belle hissed, waving frantically. "Piper!" The other woman still didn't hear her and was walking straight into a Deathclaw. "Damn it. Woman." Belle crashed from her hiding spot. Raiders be damned, she was not going to let her friend get eaten by a mutant chicken.

"Hey! You! Ugly! Over here!" The Deathclaw turned from Piper to Belle. "Shit, genius what now."

She fired her rifle into it three, four times. It kept charging. Belle cursed again and took off, headed for the shack she had been hiding in while switching her rifle for her shotgun. She looked back as it took a swipe at her, sending her careening into the shed. She landed on her stomach, all the wind knocked from her. She rolled over with the world spotting around her and pulled the trigger. The blast caught the Deathclaw in the face and it stumbled back. Belle drug herself to her feet and unloaded another three shots into its face before it fell before her.

She leaned against the shack door as Piper sauntered up to her. "I think it's dead, Blue. And those raiders ran for the hills."

Belle laughed. "Did you see that? That was awesome!"

She grabbed Piper and spun her in a circle and crashed her lips to hers. Both women froze but Piper returned the kiss with the same ferocity Belle had started with. Lips parted and tongues danced amongst nips of teeth. Their bodies in contrast were still, a breath a part with Belle's thumbs hooked in Piper's belt loops and Piper's hands resting above Belle's elbows. Belle pulled back, chuckling. "Ah. Should I explain myself then?"

"It depends, Blue. Do you want me to admit how long I've known you've wanted to?"

Belle gave a rare blush and sheepish smile. "And here I thought I was doing good job being professional up until now."

It was Piper's turn to laugh. "You shouldn't have told Hancock when you drank with him last."

Belle groaned. "Damn traitor. He didn't tell you everything, did he?"

Piper smirked. "Only about that the day we stopped at the clear lake to get clean."

Belle groaned again. "I'm going to kill him."

Piper stepped the rest of the way into Belle's space, wrapping her hands around her waist. "You don't have to keep your hands to yourself now." She kissed her again, hands burning a scorching trail along Belle's vault suit clad skin. Thumbs brushed lightly across barely discernible peaks causing Belle's breath to catch. Her hands continued upwards until they pulled Belle's hair from its tie, reveling in the soft waterfall it released.

Belle laughed shakily, leaning her forehead to Piper's. "You deserve better than a shack covered in Deathclaw guts, Piper. Hands to selves."

She stepped back and bent to retrieve the discard tie. She smiled as she put her hair back up. "Red Rocket isn't far from here though. It has a nice bed and a door that locks."

"Sounds good to me, Blue." Piper walked to where she dropped her gun earlier and made a great show of bending over. She gave Belle a wink and took off down the road.

Belle licked her lips and shook her head, laughing. "Nah, I'm buying that ghoul a drink."


End file.
